A user of a calling mobile subscriber unit may call a user of a called mobile subscriber unit without knowing that the called mobile subscriber unit may be roaming and may be in a different time zone, such that allowing the call to be established would disturb the user of the called mobile subscriber unit because the call is occurring at an inconvenient time, such as for example, during the middle of the night.
There is a need for filtering incoming calls, such that mobile calls are not established during a time which is inconvenient for the called mobile subscriber user unless the call is, for example, an emergency call.